


Напарники

by Grey_creature, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [6]
Category: Beyond Skyline, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Руководство Гидры точно знало, что инопланетяне существуют, и что они обязательно нападут. Задолго до самого нападения.





	Напарники

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом «Скайлайн-2», написано по идее команды, что Харпер и Фостер из «Скайлайн-2» это Роллинз и Рамлоу. Время действия фильмов «Скайлайн» и «Скайлайн-2» две тысячи десятый год.

Брок всегда доверял своей интуиции. Своей подготовке, боевой и тактической, своему мастерству, своему разуму, своим знаниям и опыту. Был уверен в себе, своем заместителе и в том, что инопланетяне существуют. И обязательно нападут. Иначе зачем им Земля — отсталая планета, население которой едва вышло за пределы собственной атмосферы? Только как сырьевой придаток.  
Поэтому Землю нужно защищать. Любыми способами и любой ценой.

***

_\- Ну, определили личности?!_  
\- Первый Марк Фостер, коп, местонахождение определено, группа отправлена, второго ищем.  
\- Ищите быстрее, мы долго не удержим эти сканы на дисках! Кластеры начнет вышибать, хочешь двоих кретинов получить?!  
\- Да ищем мы! Думаешь, так быстро все химфаки перебрать?  
\- Фармы в поиск включили? Биофаки? Черт побери, да он хоть в медшколе мог научиться наркоту варить, тоже мне проблема! Быстрее давайте, черт его знает, где он сейчас! Мы не можем потерять эти данные!  
\- Я что, первый раз поиск провожу? Сядь или свали и не мельтеши, найдем мы его. Не Россия, мать ее, как вспомню... Есть совпадение! Отправляю вторую группу.  
Рядом выдохнули.  
\- Не дыши мне в шею. Это самое простое было. 

***

Броку Рамлоу очень нравилось свое отражение в зеркале. А еще черные маечки без рукавов, собственные шикарно уложенные волосы, руководить отрядом "Страйк" и здоровенные мужики. Ну и собственный зам, периодически обвешивающийся фенечками, а однажды вообще напяливший очки. Без диоптрий, ясное дело, но впечатление все равно сложилось убойное. Это Брок уже ко всему привык, а вот новички регулярно пытались впадать в ступор, особенно если уже знали распределение обязанностей в группе. И спросить боялись — одного взгляда на физиономию Джека им обычно хватало, чтобы захлопнуть открытый рот и первое время не отсвечивать.  
Брок обычно фыркал и забывал, привык уже. Но на самом деле, и сдался Джеку этот бисер. Смотрится, конечно, круто, на таких-то запястьях, но нахрена лишнее на себя цеплять? Очки теперь еще, доктор, что ли...  
Он тогда повернулся к Джеку - подколоть, поржать, не собрался ли тот своим интеллектуальным видом в очках секретаршу Пирса клеить, - открыл рот... И промолчал. Да и фиг с ним, хочет так ходить, пусть ходит. На миссии одевается нормально, и ладно.  
Что он физически не может задать Джеку этот вопрос, Брок не осознал. И что так случалось уже несколько десятков раз, тоже. Какой-то блок в подсознании, словно отсекающий его от этого вопроса, заглушающий что-то странное во всей ситуации, во всем "Страйке", во всем Щ.И.Т.е. Во всей ГИДРЕ.  
И Брок привычно ухмылялся Джеку, получая в ответ не менее привычное каменное выражение лица, уходил к себе в кабинет и открывал очередной полученный файл, с удовольствием отмечая, что следующая миссия, похоже, будет в Европе. Европу Брок любил. Маленькие удобные страны, удобная внутренняя логистика, удобная ресурсная система. А вот Азию Брок недолюбливал. Интуиция особенно ругалась на Лаос. Хотя Брок и не был там никогда. Видимо, и не надо.

***

_\- Ты что, решил из него второго Солдата сделать, что ли? Так не получится, только наизнанку вывернешь. Нахрена ты ему личность стер?_  
\- Не стер, идиот, а поверх наложил. Вот то, что вы из десятого года притащили, то и вложил, а изначальную личность надо было удалить, иначе будет хуже, чем Солдат. А у него тело не выдержало, пришлось рискнуть и вколоть прототип-восемь. Да не дергайся ты так, эта сыворотка физические параметры только повышает, за пределы не выводит. Ну, очень сильно не выводит. Фостеру ее тоже нужно будет вкатить, для стабильности.  
\- Рамлоу. Броку Рамлоу, не Марку Фостеру.  
\- Да в курсе я. Не приставай, у меня тут по факту шесть личностей на два тела. Не перепутать бы.  
Сзади вздохнули.  
\- Какой у тебя айкью, напомни, будь добр.  
\- Двести пять баллов. Но ты меня все равно любишь. 

***

В их тандеме «командир — зам» допросами пленных всегда занимался Джек. Для Брока это было облегчением. Едва заметным чувством, неправильным, неуместным, которого не должно было быть, но где-то глубоко внутри он хотел спасать людей, а не пытать и убивать. И Брок повторял себе, что они и спасают жизни, много жизней, просто по-другому, не так, как пожарные и спасатели, но эффективно и абсолютно правильно. И спасут еще больше, когда будет запущен главный проект. А пока — пока приходится работать так. Мерзко, паршиво, в чужой крови и грязи, под чужие вопли и хрипы, и хорошо еще, что часть допросов Джек проводил, не вырезая ленточки из чужой кожи, а вкатывая препараты, действующие вещества которых Брок никогда не мог запомнить.  
Джек вообще очень хорошо разбирался в специфической биохимии, наверное, даже курсы по применению допинга в спецназе мог читать, а про наркотическую зависимость вообще готов был диссертацию писать. Во всяком случае, биохимический механизм возникновения этой самой наркотической зависимости он Броку раскладывал раза четыре, не меньше. Наверное, поэтому даже тяжелые анальгетики не любил, хотя и применял по необходимости.  
Брок об этом тоже не задумывался. Ну нравится его заму фармакология и биохимия, так пусть развлекается. А допросы — так у Джека все равно вместо психики каменный топор, ему все равно. Как врачи говорят, природа чего-то не довыдала, а на эмоции особенно поскупилась. Зато не истерит никогда. Умный и спокойный — идеал заместителя.

***

_\- Что с Харп... Роллинзом?_  
\- Ну что-что... Половина эмоций у него стерлась. Насовсем. Издержки неотлаженного процесса. Зато знания сохранились. Будет у тебя боец со степенью в фармакологии. Можешь на него свалить разработку и тестирование допинга, раз уж твои драгоценные ученые головы никак справиться не могут. А там, может, и сыворотку все-таки до ума доведет, вместо Золы.  
\- Тебе смешно?  
\- А тебе нет? Это не худшее, что могло случиться. Разум мы не потеряли, большую часть знаний тоже. Ты представляешь, что мы вообще сделали? Стерли первую личность, вложили новую, записанную с бионосителя на жесткий диск, и поменяли ее так, чтобы удалить только выделенные фрагменты памяти. При этом у нас нет отторжения, как у Солдата, все тесты удачны. Да нам за это нобелевку должны дать!..  
\- Нам за это если что и дадут, так только пожизненное.  
\- ...а ты мне про эмоции! Да и черт с ними, парню проще будет работать. Кстати, удалилась не половина эмоций, а около восьмидесяти пяти процентов. Целых пятнадцать осталось. Кому-то повезет с партнером.  
\- С напарником.  
\- С партнером. 

***

Абсолютно равнодушное выражение лица у Джека было всегда. И когда в очередной раз Солдата обнуляли и отправляли на задание, и когда их всех чуть не взорвали в бункере, и когда они нарвались на засаду и оставили там почти половину отряда, и потом Фьюри орал, а Пирс молчал, и когда провалились в мазутное болото в треклятой Африке, и у Рамлоу холодели пальцы от мысли о случайной искре, и когда проводил допрос, а препарат не действовал, и приходилось работать руками, и когда вкалывал орущему от боли бойцу анальгетик и перевязывал рану, а потом вскидывал на плечо и тащил до транспорта. И когда покупал очередную рубашку хиппи-стайл в тон фенечкам, и его срочно вызывали провести допрос, и он входил в камеру, оставлял очки на столике с препаратами и закатывал рукава. Бисерные фенечки на запястьях ему не мешали. И когда с ним избегали общаться и опытные бойцы, и улыбающиеся секретарши, и девочки из архива, вечно сидящие на антигистаминных таблетках, и рыхлые телами от сидячей работы аналитики Щ.И.Т.а, и они же, но аналитики Гидры. Вечно равнодушное выражение лица Джека полностью отражало его суть — Джеку было безразлично, кто перед ним, и надо его спасать или допрашивать.  
И при этом Джек оказался лучшим напарником, который только был у Брока, хотя память в этом случае не сказать чтобы многих сохранила. Так, какие-то блеклые отблески, вроде был Гомес или Гарсия, неплохой напарник, и еще кто-то был. Неважно. Все равно Джек круче. Хоть и с урезанными эмоциями, как гласило его досье.  
Впрочем, собственное досье Броку тоже дали почитать. В урезанном виде, естественно. Банальная биография, банальная карьера. До Гидры. И в этом тоже было что-то странное, но тогда Брок закрыл досье и словно мысленно встряхнулся. Все в порядке, все вокруг так, как и должно быть.  
Оживлялся Джек только с Броком. Немного. Когда они трахались, или трепались о чем-нибудь, особенно о новейших достижениях боевой фармакологии, или Джек читал ему очередную лекцию об исторических памятниках в Юго-Восточной Азии. Джека в Азию тянуло, в отличие от Брока, и он даже предлагал в отпуск туда махнуть. Брок всегда отфыркивался - что он, джунглей не видел или наркоторговцев?  
Когда Джек прижимал его к кровати, и Брок особенно ярко ощущал, насколько Джек громаднее его самого, Брок почти готов был согласиться. На запястье Джека, как всегда, висели фенечки, и Брок смотрел на них, и что-то мелькало в памяти, какие-то руины, джунгли, яркая зелень вокруг. Потом все словно отключилось, а Джек делал с ним вещи гораздо более интересные, чем воспоминания о руинах, в которых Брок Рамлоу никогда не был, и Брок больше об этом не думал.

***

_\- У меня вопрос по этим двоим._  
\- Вовремя ты, завтра начинаем третий уровень, первое знакомство и все такое. Ну и?  
\- Что случилось с отсканированными личностями? Они погибли?  
\- Нет, с чего ты взял? Остались там же, в паршивом грязном Лаосе в той ветке реальности. Мы только копии сняли, да и то случайно, как выяснилось. Продублировать процесс не представляется возможным, конец цитаты.  
\- Процесс сканирования личности?  
\- Процесс сканирования будущей реальности! Черт с ними, с отдельными личностями, мы теперь точно знаем, что инопланетяне нападут, и точно знаем, когда. И у нас десять лет, чтобы подготовиться. И вообще, что с тобой сегодня?  
\- Сам не знаю. Извини.  
\- Может, завтра у Роллинза успокоительных попросить? Ну, сохранившиеся знания проверить, пусть подберет. 

***

\- Привет! Брок Рамлоу. Мы с тобой будем вместе работать.  
\- Джек Роллинз. Я знаю.


End file.
